D&D Fantasy
by Wiccan Blade
Summary: A crossover between Sailor Moon, DBZ, and Yu-Gi-Oh. A group of teens is on an adventure and they develope new abilities as well as new friends along the way. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

D&D Fantasy

I do not own Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Dragon Ball Z

I was walking around the nearby mountains when a boulder pinned my ankle down. Though prince Draco was with me he didn't bother to help me. I called on my wings and tried to push the boulder off, but, the boulder was too heavy and a snowstorm was beginning to freeze my wings. The cold had weakened me so much, that I blacked out. Draco flew back to the castle as a dragon and told Seiya that, he thought I was right behind him when he left the mountain. Immediately, Seiya called on his Tiger's wings and went after me. When he got to the mountain, he saw that I had passed out from the cold, and my wings were almost completely frozen in ice. Through his anger, he managed to lift the boulder off of my ankle, and got me to the castle. He put me next to the fireplace to help my wings thaw out. They eventually thawed, and still cold 

I asked with a shaky voice, "Where am I?" "You're at the castle." Seiya answered me. 

When Draco entered the room I said, "You! You left me in the mountains to die!" 

Seiya looked angrily at Draco and said, "you what!" 

"She didn't ask for my help; and you're supposed to be her body guard, not me!" Draco said. 

"I shouldn't have to ask for your help, you should've known I needed it!" I replied back angrily. "Blade, sleep now." Seiya said, as he cast a sleep spell on me, and teleported me to my room. 

"I can't believe you, I thought you were a friend!" Seiya said to Draco. 

Draco replied, "Careful you don't want to wake Blade do you?"

 "Under my sleep spell she won't wake up unless I remove it!" Seiya retorted. 

"You should've kept a better eye on her!" Draco retorted back. 

"That's it; I'm taking Blade and moving to a place where she'll be safe!" Seiya replied, fuming. "Believe me; she won't be safe for long. You can count on that. She couldn't stay out of danger for two minutes, let alone an hour." Draco said. 

"We'll see." Seiya called back, carrying me out the door. 

He brought me to a beautiful field with flowers galore. I woke up to see Seiya at my bedside. I found out that I was in a small cabin, far from the castle. 

Days later Seiya found out that Draco wanted to kill me long ago. Evidently I was a major annoyance to him. Draco turned out to be chaotic evil. He would either kill, force, or sway me to the dark side. One day when I was making a bouquet of flowers, a red dragon swooped down and captured me. I screamed in terror, and Seiya came running out. He called on his wings and went after me. When he got about 100 yards away, he fired his triple fire tornado attack at the dragon.  Being distracted, the dragon dropped me. 

As I was falling I called on my wings, but before I could use them, they were grabbed by Draco and broken. I screamed in pain; before he knocked me out. Seiya was fuming. 

As Draco disappeared with me, he shouted, "You can't handle both the dragon and me, so I'll see you back at the castle".

When Seiya arrived at the castle, he saw both my arms chained to the wall and my wings bleeding; I was still unconscious. He tried to rush in and unchain me, but he got shocked while trying. 

Draco came into the room saying, "Tsk tsk; nice try but you have to battle me and win to get the girl. Otherwise, if you lose, your pretty little gem will become pure evil". 

"I should've known you'd do something like this!" Seiya replied angrily. 

"Ooo, I'd say you're in love with this annoying little pest." "Don't try to deny it, you know you are." Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

That only got Seiya even more fumed and he said, "Come on, lets get this over with!" 

Although Draco said that he'd set me free if Seiya won, he still had me turned evil. When Draco let me fight, Seiya realized that my eyes were red, and fought hard against me. In the end, he won. Seiya wasn't willing to kill me though, he turned me good, and then killed Draco; or so he thought. Unfortunately when I was turned good again my wings were still broken and I was immediately paralyzed by the pain. Seiya caught me as I started to collapse, and healed me completely. I asked him what happened and he told me all about Draco taking me to the castle to turn me evil and that he had to fight against me. He also said that he had to banish the evil from within me. He'd told me that he had killed Draco as well. I was still pretty skeptical. Seiya and I lived happily for five years after that and I was starting to believe that Draco was seriously, and truly dead; until the one day that I received a letter saying, 

_"Surprise!__ I'm still alive, and I'm coming to kill you once and for all. I should've done that the first time but I wanted to experiment with an evil Blade. I won't make that mistake again." _

_Signed,_

_Draco_

After screaming, and dropping the letter on the floor, I ran right into Seiya's arms. Seiya picked up the letter and read it. After doing so, he pounded his fist on the table, then grabbed my wrist and headed out the door. We fled to a cottage to start a new life and hoped to live it in peace. We were together for only two weeks when Draco started attacking cottages close to ours. Seiya decided then, that it was time to move. Unfortunately, we couldn't fly out, because Draco would see us the moment we hit the skies. If we each took our feline form, he'd identify us by the amulets we wore. Seiya's being red and mine being blue. The amulets had magical properties. In a case where Seiya and I would become separated, the closer we would get to each other, the brighter they would glow. The magical properties were unknown to Seiya and me though. We would soon find out the magic of our amulets, because right above us, Draco stood watching; then aiming at me, he shot a sharp arrow at me slitting my arm and releasing a powerful knockout potion. I cried out in pain before I collapsed, out cold.

Seiya looked up at Draco in a rage and when he looked back at me I was floating up to Draco. 

Seiya shouted, "If you kill her I'll…." 

"You'll what?" "You have no way to save her, unless you can find her within an hour's time." Draco said as he vanished with me. 

Draco chained me to an alter right under a hanging sword. As I came to, I saw the weapon aimed at my heart and tried to get loose. Seiya was looking for me when all of a sudden, his amulet started to pulsate with mine. Lucky for me, Draco didn't see this. Thanks to the amulet, Seiya found me after fifty six minutes of searching, and following the glowing amulet. He got me off the alter three minutes before the sword came down on the alter. After that, Seiya blew the castle up with a huge fireball. This time Draco was dead for sure. He went down with his castle, without a fight. Three days later I was getting short of breath and collapsing a lot. Seiya had to keep helping me up. Luckily, the next town was just over the horizon. After collapsing for the fifth time that day, Seiya carried me to a Healer in the town, named Yaten. 

After looking at my arm where the arrow cut me he said, "Uh oh." 

Seiya asked, "What's wrong with her?" 

Yaten replied to Seiya, "When that arrow struck her, it not only had a strong knock-out potion, but it also had at least four drops of poison added to it." 

Seiya asked him if I would die, and his reply was no.

He said, "I'll have to cut the scar open again, but I can't do it without Taiki here." 

Seiya practically yelled, "Why not?!" 

"Because she may bleed to death if I do it without him being here." Yaten replied calmly. 

"What makes him so important, that he has to be here?!" Seiya yelled. 

"Taiki is the bandage maker of the town. I never cut anybody open without him around." Yaten explained. 

"Well, where is he!" Seiya said impatiently.

At that, Taiki walked out of the temple doors. 

"What's all the racket?" Taiki asked calmly. 

Yaten answered, "I need to cut this girl's arm open to heal her. She got shot in the arm with a poisoned arrow. I need you to get a bandage for her arm." 

Taiki replied, "Well why didn't you say so. Here." 

"Thanks." Yaten replied. 

And with that over with, Yaten cut my arm open, did a healing spell and wrapped it with the bandage. 

The next couple days, I was at the temple getting my strength back. I thanked Yaten and Taiki for their help and asked them to join us as we explore the neighboring towns. Seiya was kind of against that idea, but he went along with it anyway. Taiki and Yaten agreed to join us and we were off on the adventure at last. While we were walking through the next town, I wandered down an alley. When I heard someone sneaking up behind me I quickly turned around with my nails out; the person I tried to scratch however, turned out to be Seiya. 

When I saw who I almost scalped, I apologized saying, "Sorry, I thought you were a new enemy that was trying to kill me." 

Seiya replied, "That's ok, I had a feeling you would try that." 

Yaten chimed in, "What the heck is she, some kind of freak?" 

I immediately jumped at him trying to stab my nails through his chest, aiming for his heart. Seiya got in front of me grabbing my wrists and preventing me from getting close enough to Yaten. 

While holding me back, Seiya said to Yaten, "Be careful what you say to her, she takes great offense when someone calls her a freak." 

I growled at Seiya when I heard that and my eyes started glowing. 

"Blade, chill!" Seiya said sternly. 

I calmed down and we continued on our way, but not before Taiki asked, "So what are you exactly?" I replied, "I'm part Royal Bengal Tiger and part human. The Royal Bengal's spirit is within mine." 

Knowing this, Taiki knew I must have a very volatile temper, so he tried not to say anything that would offend me, unlike Yaten.  Seiya talked to me after my near attack to scalp Yaten. He told me that I have to try and keep my cool. 

He said, "Now that Yaten knows it bothers you he's going to say it more and more often, and I'm not going to be around every time you try and kill him." 

"That's a bad thing?" I interrupted. 

Seiya gave me a death glare and continued," I need to be able to trust you not to hurt him." 

I mumbled, "It's kinda hard when my feline side tries to murder whoever calls me a freak." 

"Deal with it." Seiya said, as he headed for the town bookstore. 

That pushed my feline side over the edge. I turned into a tiger and attacked him. I forgot that Seiya too is a tiger, and he took his feline form to stop me. 

As a feline he said, "You're hungry aren't you?" 

I replied sarcastically, "Gee how'd you guess?" 

He answered me, "Because you always try to go on a killing spree when you're hungry." "Here's some bread; now don't eat it too fast, because if you do, you'll regret it later." Seiya said as he gave me the bread and continued to the bookstore returning to his human form. 

I too, returned to my human form, as I started to eat the bread. While I was eating, a man dressed completely in black came and knocked me out. He didn't expect my feline side to take over. In fact, he didn't even know that I had another side. He found out the hard way, when I slit his throat. Unfortunately for me, he was an immortal; or so it seemed. 

Just as he went to strike me, Seiya came over the hill shouting, "Triple Fire Tornado Attack!"

The man vanished before the blast hit him. Seiya asked me if I was ok, and I said yes. 

"By the way, how'd you know I was in trouble?" 

"I heard a high growl just before you attacked that man." "Figures you'd attack an innocent." Seiya said to me in a sarcastic tone. 

"Ha! Some innocent! He attacked me first! He beat me over the head!" I replied in defense. 

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating just a little bit?" Seiya asked calmly. 

"No." I replied in a pouting tone. 

"Come on, I found a hotel we can stay at." "You look like you could use a nice long rest." Seiya said kindly as he led me to the hotel. 

"Are you sure you're not just trying to shut me up?" I asked suspiciously. 

"Would I do something like that?" Seiya asked innocently. 

"Yes!" I replied. 

When we got to the hotel we were signed in and given a room on the ground level. I immediately hit the bed, and fell asleep shortly after. Seiya just sat on his bed watching me. He fell asleep about two hours later. 

While we were sleeping, four men entered the hotel and went searching the names for the people in the hotel rooms. The men suddenly came upon room 104 and read Seiya's name on the identification line. The four men immediately went looking for the room. Unfortunately for Seiya and me one of the men was good at picking locks. When the men entered the room, they didn't see me sleeping on the floor. The men grabbed Seiya, and he made so much noise, that I woke up. When I saw what was happening, I was extremely angry. I went full-fledged tiger and my eyes started glowing as my anger rose. The men in seeing this, were terrified. 

As a tiger I said, "Leave him alone!" 

I also started growling. 

One of the men stepped forward and said, "I recognize this tiger." "Blade! I know it's you!" 

"Maybe I'm Blade and maybe I'm not." I replied. 

Seiya tried to get free; so they broke his arm, causing him to cry out in pain. 

The sound of Seiya in pain pushed me over the edge and I shouted "Whirlwind attack!" as I started spinning. 

All four of the men fell and Seiya dropped to the ground in pain. 

I was a bit weakened by the attack but managed to say, "Now leave before I slit your throats." 

The men ran out and I asked Seiya if there was something he forgot to tell me, and he told me the story of his past. I told him the story of my past, and we realized, our pasts weren't that different. I did a healing spell on Seiya to heal his broken arm. I was already weak from the whirlwind attack and so soon after I healed him, I passed out. Seiya caught me and put me to bed. I awoke to find Seiya at my bedside. He had obviously fallen asleep.

The next day, Seiya and I met up with Taiki and Yaten, who slept at another hotel. We walked down to get something to eat and then headed to the next town. Taiki asked us why we were in such a hurry, and we ended up telling them what happened that night. 

Yaten said, "So let me get this straight, you and Seiya both have two murderers looking for you." 

I replied "Yup." 

Yaten continued, "And we're supposed to stay by your side acting like your body guards?" 

I replied calmly, "We never asked you to be our body guards; all we want from you, is your friendship." 

"That's understandable" Taiki said. 

Both Taiki and Yaten, later decided to stay with us, and continue the journey. As we walked to the next town we confronted a Mercury dragon; that all of a sudden breathed a beam of light at Taiki and Yaten, which lifted them up and held them so they couldn't move. 

I shouted, "Let them go!" 

The dragon reassured me, "They will be fine." 

Suddenly, to the right of the dragon came a white lion that stopped within pouncing distance of Yaten. (Yaten was terrified.)  On the dragon's left came a snow leopard that also stopped within pouncing distance, but Taiki was the one who was worried.

At a snap of the dragon's jaw, the white lion pounced absorbing into Yaten as he screamed in pain. As the dragon set him down he laid on the ground regaining his strength. Taiki however, was petrified in seeing what had just happened to Yaten. Suddenly, the leopard pounced absorbing into Taiki as he screamed in pain. 

Taiki was finally let down as the dragon said, "I bestow this gift upon you because you each have not only a pure heart, but a powerful heart as well. Use this gift wisely." 

The dragon then flew off. 

"If this is supposed to be a gift, why did it hurt so much when the lion absorbed into me?" Yaten asked. 

I replied, "When an animal absorbs into you, your body has to get used to the form and shape of the animal so that when you take that form, it wont be a big shock to your body." "Your stomach has to be able to handle what you eat as a cat as well." I finished. 

As we got into the next town, we walked through the market place and I noticed a man dressed all in black. I started getting a really bad feeling and stopped dead in my tracks. 

Seiya turned around and said, "Blade, what's wrong?" 

as I kept staring at the man in black I said, "That man in black gives me the creeps. I'm not taking another step forward." 

Seiya looked at the man and said, "He's nothing to worry about. Come on." 

Just then, the man in black started walking towards us. "She's right to worry." The man said. 

"What do you mean?" Seiya said, as he started to get protective. 

The man threw off the black robe he was wearing and introduced himself to be Draco's son, Shadow Dragon. 

"Seiya let's get out of here!" I said in a nervous tone. 

"Blade, calm down, we'll be fine." Seiya said, trying to calm me down. 

"No! I'm outta here!" I shouted, as I brought my wings out and started to fly away.

"You're not going anywhere!" Shadow Dragon yelled as he grabbed my right ankle and threw me to the ground. 

Just as I started to get up, I was forced down again. 

"You have a very bad temper Shadow, and I'm going to enjoy cooling you off!" Seiya yelled in a rage as he went full tiger. 

"Ooo, a tiger, I think I'll go run and hide" Shadow said in a mocking tone. 

Seiya went into a rage trying to scratch Shadow at every given chance. 

With Shadow distracted, I was able to get up into the air and launch an attack on him. 

I cried, "Whirlwind!" Shadow turned and tried to block, but it was too late; the attack had already injured him. 

"You little bitch! You got me off guard this time, but I'll be back and I won't be so easily injured." 

Seiya looked up at me after Shadow had vanished just in time to see me start to fall. 

"Blade!" he shouted as he caught me. 

"How many times do I have to tell you not to use whirlwind?" He asked. 

"About as many times as it takes, before I end up dead from using it." I replied jokingly. 

We all started laughing and then I fell asleep. Seiya carried me to the nearest hotel and put me to bed; then he went out with Taiki and Yaten for a walk. When I woke up, I was at a loss as to where Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten went. As I walked out the doors to find them, I saw them heading back to the hotel. 

"Where were you?!" Do you know how worried I had been?! I thought that you were taken and killed or something!" I said in an upset tone. 

"Blade I was just walking around town with Taiki and Yaten. Don't worry so much." Seiya said in a relaxed tone. 

"What am I supposed to do? You just left without leaving a note?!" I said, even more upset. 

Before Seiya could move to calm me down, I took to the air and flew off. 

"Seiya, we better go after her, she could get into a lot of trouble out there." Taiki said in a sympathetic, yet, serious tone. 

When they found me, Shadow was trying to persuade me to join him. 

"C'mon, you don't need them, you could be so much stronger." he said in a soft, seductive tone. "Blade, don't listen to him!" Seiya's voice came thundering. 

"Seiya!" I said, stunned. 

"Listen to me!" Shadow shouted, grabbing my shoulders and pinning me to a wall of rock. 

"Unhand me!" I shouted back. 

"I'm not letting you go that easily, again!" Shadow's grip was getting stronger. 

"You're hurting me! Let go!" I screamed at him. 

"Fine you asked for it!" 

Suddenly a downpour of stars came and were hurled at him. As I closed my eyes and concentrated, the stars started cutting him. Once the shower of stars distracted Shadow; I ran to Seiya and as soon as we touched hands, a bright light covered both of us, lifting us high into the air. The light only covered us for a matter of minutes but when it faded, we both fell to the ground. Taiki and Yaten ran over to see if we were ok and we both were, but we felt a little strange. At first, it was hard to walk and we had to get used to the strange feeling of gaining more power. (Seiya and I don't know we had an increase in power yet). Shadow was still there and evidently he sensed something, because he vanished when we got towards him.


	2. D&D Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yami is referring to Little Yami; While Yami refers to the taller version.

Ryou is referring to Little Bakura; While Bakura refers Yami Bakura.

When we got to the hotel we found out where Shadow had gone when he vanished. Shadow was standing in front of the hotel waiting for us. After the tense situation earlier Yaten's hands all of a sudden had long, sharp nails. 

He looked at his hands and said, "What the . . . I got girlie nails!" 

I looked at him and replied, "Duh, you have a lion in you!" 

Yaten casually looked at his hands and said, "Oh yeah." 

"How could you forget that Yaten!" I shouted. 

"Very easily, I can't feel the cat's spirit within mine anymore!" he shouted back. 

"Stop it both of you!" Seiya shouted. "We still need to defeat Shadow." 

Unfortunately, when we looked to fight him, he was gone. Taiki got curious and asked how to get used to the feline within him. The first thing Seiya told him was, that when he jumps up into the air to avoid an attack and hangs there, he would know that the animal comes with wings included. He also said that, that is the time he would start learning more, and start getting used to his feline side. With the explanation said, Seiya and I decided to help Taiki and Yaten learn how to use the feline within them. Training had begun as Taiki and Yaten called out their nails and started learning to use them as a defense mechanism. Seiya and I brought them into parks, to train as well as in rural areas. 

Once the training became fiercer, the two of them found out more of their abilities. Seiya told me that he was planning on launching a few attacks on them. I agreed to that idea but when Seiya told me that he was going to launch his triple fire tornado attack, I said, 

"you do realize that if they are not quick enough to either jump out of the way or counter it, the attack will kill them, don't you." 

Seiya replied in a cool, collected tone, "Sure I do." 

I yelled, "Then why are you going to attempt it!" 

"Because they are strong and I know for a fact that they can dodge it." Seiya replied in the same calm tone. 

"Been training without me huh?" I replied in a teasing tone. 

Seiya laughed and said, "I can't help the fact that you fall asleep too early." 

"Why you…" I said as I started to chase him. 

The next part of the training was where Seiya launched his Triple Fire Tornado Attack on them. Both Yaten and Taiki jumped and after the smoke cleared I didn't see them. 

"Idiot! You killed them!" I shouted. 

"Yo! Up here!" Taiki shouted down to us. 

"Well, what do you know, there cats did come with wings included." Seiya said calmly. 

"That was your plan all along wasn't it?" I asked angrily. 

"Well…" Seiya started and then trailed off. "Fine, you caught me; yes I was trying to see the extent of what they can do." Seiya said after I gave him a death glare. 

"They're probably wondering how to get down from there." I replied sarcastically. 

"You do have a point there. Why don't you fly up and show them." Seiya said, grabbing my waist and getting ready to throw me up to them. 

"Me! Why can't you do it?!" I said, while trying to break his grasp on my waist. 

"You're more graceful in flight" he replied while trying not to laugh. 

"That's very kind of you but still, I prefer to stay on the ground." I replied still trying to break his grasp and failing at it. 

When I finally got out of his grasp I went up and showed Taiki and Yaten how to glide down. Following my example they managed to succeed. Taiki came over and thanked me for showing them how to get down. I said that it was no problem and we went back to the hotel. Seiya told Yaten and Taiki the next day, that we would teach them how to use their wings to fly and fight. The next day came and the flight training began as we headed for the skies. While we were flying over the forest though, we saw a girl with blond hair done up in what looked like two buns on top of pigtails. The girl was in serious pain and there was a dark haired man beside her, who looked worried. The four of us flew down to see if we could help. When we got to them we noticed the girl's back was glowing. 

I immediately asked the man, "did an animal absorb into her?" 

The man replied, "Yes, a golden tabby; which is a breed of tiger, I believe." 

I said, "Just as I feared, the wings are trapped within her back. Yaten, I need you to cut her back open here, and here." 

"Are you crazy? You'll kill her!" the man shouted. 

I replied back to him in a stern tone, "No, I'll save her from the pain she's in! Seiya, Taiki, hold the man back!" 

Yaten did as I instructed and was surprised to see no blood; just tabby wings, with white stripes, slowly falling out and unfolding. The pain the girl was in vanished and the man was let go to be with her. 

"We must take our leave now, we have more areas to check and see if our help is needed." I said. 

"No we don't." Seiya said to my comment. 

I hit him and said, "Yes we do, remember?" 

"Oh yeah, that task" he said as a cover-up. 

"Smooth move Seiya." Taiki said under his breath. 

The man and woman stood up and said, "Thank you." before heading off in the other direction. 

There was no doubt in my mind that we'd run into them again, for I had a feeling that if the woman had an animal absorb into her then the man would most certainly come across the same fate. Not long after we continued on our way, we heard a man scream in agony. I flew at top speed to where the scream came from to find the woman crying and the man unconscious. 

I asked, "What happened!" 

She replied in between sobs "a black tiger pounced on him and then, disappeared inside him!" 

"Does this animal have wings?" I questioned. 

"I don't know." She replied. 

Slowly the man came to and had a tremendous headache.

"Darien, are you okay?" the woman questioned. 

"I'm fine Serena, just need to stop this throbbing pain in my back." 

"Let me see." I said, turning him around. 

Just then the wings folded out and were a beautiful black color. Darien went full feline. Having a hard time controlling it, he tried to attack Serena. I went full tiger and stopped him. 

"You can't eat her; she is like you on the inside. Her feline side hasn't come out yet." 

"But I'm starving." Darien replied. 

"Here's some food, but you have to catch it yourself." I said, motioning to a clear stream. 

Serena asked if there was a way we could teach them how to get used to the animal within them. I told her that we had taught Yaten and Taiki and we wouldn't mind teaching them. So, they joined us on our journey. The journey continued, and the training began once again; only this time, we were training Serena and Darien. We started with flight training since we already knew that they had wings. I flew up with Serena and Seiya flew up with Darien. 

After they had the flight training down, we showed Serena, Darien, Taiki, and Yaten how to attack from the air. We had Serena use her Fire Loop and Darien used his Raining Thunder. Taiki used his Moon Beam while Yaten used his Earth Spirit. Once they each used their attacks, they felt ready to fight anything; just then, Shadow showed up to antagonize us and said, 

"Oh look, trying to get more defenses against me. I don't think that you'll be able to defeat me no matter what you do." 

I retorted, "You don't think, that's your problem. We will defeat you and I'm not being overconfident, like you!" 

"You little witch, I'll kill you first!" Shadow said, angrily. 

Suddenly he heard, "Raining Thunder!" 

"What the… ahhh" Shadow said, as he jumped up; the attack just barely missed him. 

Shadow then attacked Darien after seeing that he launched the attack on him. 

Serena, being angry that Shadow attacked her Mamo-chan, went full feline shouting; 

"Flaming Spirit!" as a being of fire stepped out of Serena and started burning Shadow. 

Shadow vanished and as Serena started to fall from the sky, Darien caught her. 

I said, "Darien, you'll be carrying her for some time considering she'll be out for three days. That was her strongest attack." 

"I don't mind carrying her; I am in love with her after all." Darien said. 

It's been three years since then; Darien and Serena now have a daughter named Rini. With all the attacks Shadow had been causing it was hard for them to take care of their daughter, because she always seemed to be in danger. For reasons unknown, Rini had an accelerated growth rate and was eight years old before long; making it easier on her parents since she could now run for cover by herself. When Shadow found out about Darien and Serena's daughter he devised a plan to kidnap and rid himself of one opponent right away, and also to get revenge for what Serena did to him. The plan was carried out, but didn't go as he had planned. He brought Rini to a cliff with her parents close behind, and threatened to drop her off the cliff. Shadow carried out his threat before Darien or Serena could react, and Rini went off the cliff. Feeling he'd finished the girl he vanished, vowing to come back for the parents later. 

When Darien and Serena went to look off the cliff, Rini was flying. Evidently in a time of crisis, Rini found that she not only had a feline side, but wings as well. 

"I guess we don't have to teach her how to fly." Serena said. 

"That's good, but we still have to teach her how to attack from the air, and how to use her claws to defend herself." Darien explained. 

"Mom! Dad!" Rini said as she came up and landed in front of her parents. 

She gave them a hug before they led her to a forest area to train her. Meanwhile, at the park across from the hotel I was sitting on a bench thinking about ways to defeat Shadow when he appeared in front of me. 

"What the hell do you want?" I said, with anger in my voice. 

"Not much, just to fight you one on one." Shadow replied. 

"I'd never win against you alone." I replied simply. 

"Ah, I see you're afraid you won't win." Shadow said, with confidence. 

"No, I know my limitations." I said, turning his smirk into a frown. 

Without saying another word, he launched an attack on me. As dark energy came at me I said telepathically, 

"I wish Seiya were here." 

Just then, I heard "Elemental Cage!" 

I looked up to see Taiki. 

In seeing I had backup, Shadow attacked Taiki. 

I got up and shouted, "Death Wind!" knocking Shadow's attack off its course. 

"Damn." Shadow thought, "I attack one, and the other attacks me, I need to rethink my strategy." Shadow then vanished. 

"Thanks Taiki, where's Seiya?" I asked. 

"Seiya and Yaten were too far away to get here in time to help." Taiki answered. 

"I think I'll take flight and go somewhere to sort out my thoughts. Thanks again for your help." I said, as I flew off. 

In seeing me move on, Taiki went back to the hotel. I came down in another park area and noticed no one was there; so I landed and sat down to think. I suddenly felt evil energy and looked over to a tree where a tall man with gold and purple spiked hair was standing. I took my feline form and went to confront him. As I got closer and he noticed me, I started growling, which pinned him to the tree in fear. 

He said, "What'd I do?" in a nervous tone. 

"I sense evil energy from you and I plan on attacking you, before you can attack me." I said in a stern tone. 

Suddenly the man split into two people. I continued staring at the taller one. I was about to attack him when a Siberian tiger blocked my way. 

"Blade, what did I tell you about attacking innocents!" Seiya shouted. 

"I'm not attacking innocents, this man reeks of evil energy!" I shouted back. 

"Even so, he didn't try to harm you did he?" Seiya questioned. 

"No, I was going to get the jump on him first!" I answered angrily. 

The shorter one stepped forward and said, 

"I can explain why you feel evil from him." 

"Why should I listen to you? He obviously means harm!" I yelled. 

"Blade, I'm going to take my human form and I expect you to do the same. Then we can get all of this straightened out." Seiya said sternly, going to his human form. 

I took my human form but I was still suspicious of him. The short one stated that the tall one was his darker side, who uses shadow powers to duel other duelists and that the shadow power was what I was sensing. 

I asked, "Is he trustworthy?" 

"Yes, he means no harm to anyone; unless they are a duelist with evil intentions." The small one said. "Fine I'll trust him, but keep in mind; I'm keeping my guard up." I said, warning them. 

The two people became one person again and Seiya asked, 

"By the way, what's your name?" 

the man answered, "my name is Yami, the little one you saw earlier is Yugi." 

"Do you have any special abilities?" Seiya asked. 

"Well, I can summon dragons and some other monsters from my millennium puzzle." Yami answered.

Suddenly a tall man with white hair stepped out of the bushes. 

"Ryou!" Yami said, with surprise in his voice. 

"Who's he?" Seiya asked. 

"Someone evil!" I shouted angrily going to my feline form. 

"Not again." Seiya said, returning to his feline form. 

"Smart girl." Bakura said. 

"Wait till I rip out your liver then we'll see how sarcastic you can be." I said angrily. 

"Ooo, violent little vixen isn't she." Bakura said calmly. 

Just then, I tried to attack him and again, Seiya got in the way. 

"You're not Ryou, you're Bakura!" Yami said surprised. 

"A little slow today are we?" Bakura stated. 

Ryou came out of the bushes and said, "That's enough." 

As he joined with Bakura and became one person. 

"How many people are we going to meet that can split into two different people?" I shouted angrily. "Only Bakura and I can do this, that I know of." Yami said. 

"Well this has been great fun, but I'm hungry so I'm going to get something to eat before I eat one of you." I said, returning to my human form and walking away; as the others stared in shock at how passive I was. 

Not long after I left I heard a scream by the rock slope and decided to go investigate. As I flew over the forest, I saw a man in a long blue trench coat being pestered by Shadow. I swooped down and picked him up. I carried him over the forest to where Yami, Bakura, and Seiya were and set him down, before flying off in the other direction to prevent Shadow from discovering the others. Seiya saw what was happening and flew up to help me. When Shadow saw Seiya on his heels he vanished and left me alone.

             We flew back to the group and Yami said, "I didn't know felines could fly." 

"Well, normal ones don't, but the ones within us have wings." I replied. 

When we faced the new person in the group, Yami and Bakura both said, "Kaiba!" 

"Yes, it's me, that man tried to convince me to be allies with him." Kaiba said. 

"You can't ever join him! He is our enemy and we must find a way to defeat him!" I said sternly. 

Just then Yaten, Taiki, Darien, Serena, and Rini joined us. 

"Hey guys, who are they?" Serena asked. 

I said, "This is Yami, Bakura, Kaiba, Yugi, and Ryou."  

"Nice to meet you." They all said at once. 

I finally decided it was safe to approach Yami and Bakura. I circled both of them before Yami grabbed my arm and startled me, causing me to growl, and to scratch at him. His millennium puzzle activated and protected him from the scratch. 

He then said, "Calm down, I won't hurt you." In a stern, but comforting tone. 

Bakura took this as a chance to see how far I would go to protect myself. Bakura came at me with a sword and tried to strike me. I jumped into the air and brought out my wings. 

I then cried out "Chill Touch!" as I flew down and touched him. 

Bakura was an ice statue. I flew at him again with my hand cross bow and fired at him. Then Seiya jumped up and sliced it in half with his flame blade. 

I yelled, "What the hell did you do that for?" 

Seiya answered, "Killing him won't help your situation." 

I shouted, "He attacked me first!" and then I flew off in a rage. 

"You guys can take care of Bakura can't you?" Yami asked. 

"Yes, why?" Seiya answered. 

"Because I'm going to go find her." 

"Why can't I do that?" Seiya questioned. 

"Because it may do more harm than good, you're the one she's mad at, remember." 

After thinking about it Seiya said, "Good point, I'll wait for your return." 

Yami then called on his silver dragon and went searching for me. It didn't take long for him to find me meditating on the edge of a cliff. He then saw white energy surround me and fly at a scarred up tree, healing it. 

Sensing him, I said in a sarcastic tone "So, did Seiya send you to talk some sense into me?" "Actually, I came on my own will." "I know Bakura made the first move, but he was testing your limits, seeing how far you would go to defend yourself." Yami replied. 

"I don't care, he had no right. I could've killed him easily, by shattering his icy statue. Now 

he'll thaw and be a real pest to me." I said angrily. 

"I want to show you something." Yami said calmly. 

"It better be worth it, or your fate will be the same as Bakura's." I replied defensively. 

"Come with me." Yami said kindly. 

Just as I grabbed his hand Shadow showed up and attacked me from behind, burning my back with dark energy. I screamed out in pain before I collapsed to my knees. 

Angrily I shouted, "Eye Beam!" as my eyes started to glow a bright white and burned a hole in 

his black silk shirt. 

Yami called on his Blue Eyes White Dragon and attacked Shadow as well. Shadow had a minor cut and grabbed my arm throwing me off the cliff. Since my wings were singed by his first attack, I couldn't fly back up. Yami was facing off against Shadow, alone, and I couldn't do anything to help him. Suddenly, I was caught by a phoenix, and brought to safety. Yami noticed that Ryou, Bakura, and all the others were there to help us. Before Shadow vanished, he struck Yami hard, burning his shoulders and his back with his dark energy. Yami lay on the ground in serious pain. Yugi came out to stay by his side. 

Using all my strength, I stood up saying, "This is my fault, and I'm going to fix it!" 

I walked over to Yami and used the energy from my angel of the wind attack to heal him. Yami woke up as good as new and became one person again. Unfortunately, I had used my strongest attack and I would have to rest for four days, since I was already weak from Shadow's attack. Seiya picked me up and walked to the next town. He found a hotel and Seiya put me to bed. I woke up two hours later feeling groggy, but I wanted to get up and get revenge for what Shadow had done. 

I started to fall, when I was caught and picked up by Yami, who put me back to bed. 

"You need your rest." He said, as he covered me up and went back to whatever he was doing. 

Being stubborn, I tried to get up again, only this time, I made sure I could stand up and walk. I tried to sneak out of the room; which I did successfully. I made it out of the hotel and into the forest without anyone noticing. I was still very weak so I was walking rather slowly. Shadow hovered above, waiting for the perfect time to destroy me. Meanwhile, Yami went to check up on me again, when he noticed I was gone. Without telling anyone, he went to look for me. As I continued to walk, my vision started to get blurry and I started to get dizzy. It didn't take long for my injuries to get the better of me. I collapsed, and blacked out. Shadow took this as his opportunity to strike when he heard, 

"Kamehameha!" 

"What the…" Shadow didn't get to finish before he retreated. 

A man with unruly black hair walked up and said, 

"What happened to you?" as he picked me up and carried me towards the hotel I had just come from. 

He met up with Yami, who got the wrong idea in thinking this stranger, hurt me. 

Before Yami could attack, I opened my eyes and asked, 

"What happened? Where am I?" 

Yami said with worry in his voice, "You wondered off and had me worried sick!" 

The stranger spoke up, "A man was going to attack you when I showed up and attacked him from behind. He vanished, and then I picked you up and started walking to this hotel." 

"So, you're not evil?" Yami asked. 

"Of course not, my name's Goku, and I was just passing through." The stranger replied. 

I fell back to sleep and the two gentlemen brought me back into the hotel. Yami put me to bed for the second time; only this time, I stayed. Goku said his farewells and headed off again saying that he'd be around. Shadow finally decided to sway Kaiba to the dark side, since his talents would be very useful to him. It would require a kidnapping when no one is around to see it. Shadow sent a dragon to take care of the matter; to scope out the situation. Kaiba, as usual, was alone, so the Midnight Dragon swooped down and grabbed him in such a way, that he couldn't call for help. 


	3. D&D Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'And so forth' = Thought or Thinking

Once Kaiba was in his grasp it was not hard to turn him to the dark side; it was as if he wanted to be evil all along. After Shadow explained the plan, and Kaiba changed a few of the ideas he didn't like, they set a time and day, to strike our group. The day came and Kaiba sent in three centaurs to kidnap me, Serena, and Rini. The kidnapping went great, but when I saw Shadow I went full feline and so did Serena and Rini. Kaiba knocked all three of us unconscious and slipped a metal collar around each of our necks. We regained consciousness to find that we were in cages. I tried to take my human form and dark energy zapped me. Shadow laughed and said sarcastically, "Oh Blade, what's wrong? Stuck in that feline body of yours?" 

I said seething, "What have you done to me!" 

"Oh it's not just you; neither of the other two can become human." Shadow said seductively. 

Hearing Shadow say those words caused Serena and Rini to try taking their human forms, and they got the same result as me. We all started to growl; then Kaiba came out saying, 

"What's the matter? Don't you like my inventions?" 

Suddenly a voice rang through the warehouse where we were being held saying, "Well I don't approve of them." 

Kaiba spun around saying angrily, "Show Yourself!"

Suddenly, a man with purple hair stepped out of the shadows and launched a blast at Shadow. Shadow dodged and said angrily, "Who dares attack me!" 

"My name's Trunks." The stranger said, getting closer to shadow.

As he got closer and Shadow backed off, Serena, Rini, and I started ramming at the cage doors. I was the first one out followed by Serena and we went to attack Kaiba. Kaiba's centaurs took the front line and fought us. Rini finally broke out of her cage and went to help Trunks, who was being zapped by several bolts of dark energy. Rini went up and bit Shadow's arm, causing him to throw her across the room, where she hit a hard box and went unconscious. This angered Trunks and he went super sayjin two. 

Surprised, Shadow vanished, with a terrified Kaiba, and many beat up centaurs. Serena looked over at Rini and ran to her aid. 

As Shadow returned to his dark castle, he thought "They'll never get those collars off. Kaiba locked each and every one of them. They could blow them off, but the ladies would end up dead from the blast." 

Shadow then laughed to himself. Trunks carried Rini, as we all flew back to the hotel, where we saw the guys searching frantically for us.  (Rini regained consciousness and was able to fly when we were half way there, so Trunks let her go and flew off in the other direction.) 

When we landed, the guys all asked at once, "Where have you been?" 

I answered "Trouble found us." 

"Blade, why are you in your feline form?" Seiya asked suspiciously. 

I replied "I'll show you." "I'm gonna regret this." 

I tried going to my human form, and everyone saw the collar activate and zap me. 

"Blade, you could've just told me that's what would happen." Seiya said as he helped me up off the ground. "Would you have believed me?" I asked. 

"I guess not." He replied. 

Yami spoke up, "Who did this to you?" 

I replied, "Remember Shadow? He's got a new ally." 

"What do you mean?" Yami asked suspiciously. 

"Kaiba has joined him." I replied with a tone of anger. 

"We must work on a strategy to defeat him!" Darien said, taking charge. 

Taiki said, "Shouldn't we get these collars off the ladies first?" 

Hearing Taiki's suggestion, 

I mumbled, "Good luck." 

Taiki asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

I answered, "Kaiba locked all of them with the only key made for these dumb things. What's worse, Kaiba made them." 

"Were any of you good at picking locks in a past life?" Seiya asked. 

Bakura stepped forward and said, "I know how to get them off; Decapitation." 

Serena took a chance and smacked Bakura upside the head. 

Bakura turned to snatch her soul and Yami called on mirror force to reflect it back at him. 

Bakura dodged and I shouted, "Are you two finished yet!" 

They quit fighting as they saw a tall woman with green hair approaching us. 

She said, "Hello, my name is Trista." 

Yaten said, "And your point is…" 

"My point is I'd like to help you out." She replied. 

"What do you mean, help us out?" I asked. 

"I saw the trouble you were in, and I have a skeleton key to unlock those three collars." She answered. 

"Really?" I asked. 

She just moved forward and unlocked the collars; freeing us. We all went to our human form and it felt really good to stretch out. We thanked Trista before she left to watch over the time gates. Life returned to somewhat normal. We sat down to dinner and I had several helpings of what was there.

Yaten said, "Geeze, someone's not worried about getting fat." 

That comment struck me hard and I finished my meal silently. I then went to my room and sat on the bed thinking about what Yaten had said. 

Someone knocked at the door and I said, "Come in." 

Yami entered asking, "You okay?" 

I replied, "I don't know, I was shocked at what Yaten said to me; and I was also a bit hurt." 

"He was just trying to be obnoxious." Yami said, trying to comfort me. 

"I know. And he always manages to succeed at humiliating people." I replied. 

"I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you, he was just speaking his mind." Yami explained. 

"Maybe if I sleep on it, I'll find a way to forgive him in the morning." I said. 

"Good idea, you'll need your rest if Shadow attacks tomorrow." Yami said as he exited the room. 

I got ready for bed and after I crawled under the covers, I turned out the light. I woke up the next morning and headed for the kitchen. As I got closer, Yaten's comment rang through my mind. 

Seiya looked up and said, "Good morning." His tone cheerful. 

I said, "Good morning to you" as cheerfully as I could. 

"Want some toast?" Ryou questioned. 

"No thanks, I'm not hungry" I said as I headed out the door to go exploring. 

Seiya leaned over to Yaten and said, "I think what you said last night really hurt her feelings." 

Yaten looked at the door as it swung closed; and turning back, he had a look of guilt on his face. I was flying over a small area with a waterfall surrounded by trees when my stomach started growling. I landed and sat by the water resisting the pain from the hunger. At the hotel, lunch time was approaching and the group waited for me to return. When I didn't return after twenty minutes, they started lunch without me. I was still at the same spot when dinner time rolled around, and night approached. I was starving, but I refused to eat, for fear that I would gain weight. I fell asleep by the water. When I didn't return to the hotel, Seiya, Yami, Darien, Serena, Rini, Taiki, Ryou, and even Yaten were worried. I woke up the next day feeling weak, and extremely hungry. Again, I refused to eat for the entire day. I decided to go to the mountains and stay there, instead of going back to the hotel. The guys finally decided to spread out and look for me. They searched by air and by land, but they couldn't find me. 

Seiya shouted to Yami, "I'm getting really worried about Blade; she's never stayed out this long." Yami replied, "When I talked to her the other night, she was very hurt about what Yaten had said. I'm worried that she's refusing to come back so she won't be pushed to eat something." 

Two Weeks Later, Bakura went into the mountains where he found me in a cave. When he walked up to me he realized I was very pale. He picked me up and carried me back to the hotel; he then put me in my room. I woke up to find him sitting in a chair at the end of my bed. I sat up with a start and tried to retreat; knowing how evil he was. He got up in an instant and grabbed me. 

I said weakly, "Let me go!" 

He replied slyly, "You haven't eaten in two weeks; you're too weak to even break my grasp around your waist." 

I tried to put my chill touch on him, but it sputtered out into harmless snowflakes. 

"I told you, you're too weak." Bakura said, snickering. 

"What are you going to do?" I questioned angrily. 

"Not much, just this." He said as he placed his hand on my forehead causing me to collapse into slumber. 

Bakura then called on Yaten to get a needle and some formulas for nutrients. I came to four days later with a needle in my arm and Bakura keeping watch.

"You'll be stronger now." He said as he checked the needle and removed it. 

After searching for two weeks; four hours at a time, Yami and Seiya finally returned to the hotel.

 Confronting Serena they said, "We couldn't find her anywhere." 

Serena said, "That's because Bakura already has." 

"What!" they both said in unison. 

"She's in her room resting." Yaten said as he came out of the kitchen. 

"Is she okay?" Seiya asked urgently. 

"She's fine; I gave her an IV with nutrients." 

I came out of the room followed by Bakura. Seeing Yaten, I turned around running right into Bakura, who turned me around saying, 

"You'll have to confront him sooner or later." 

I replied, "How about later." 

Bakura turned me around again and said, "How about now." 

I said, "Fine! Yaten, you owe me an apology." 

Yaten said, "Yeah, I know, my conscious hasn't left me alone since you left. And I'm so sorry I made you feel bad." 

"Apology accepted." I said happily. 

"I'm glad to see you're ok." Yami said smiling. 

A week went by with no attack from Shadow; and I was beginning to think he got bored attacking us; when a huge fireball came at the house we were staying at. I put a shield around the house, but it wasn't strong enough and the fireball came through, hitting me. I stood up slowly and tried the shield again as another attack came at the house. Again, the shield wasn't strong enough, and I was hit a second time. I started thinking 

"I wish the others were here." 

Just then, I felt someone grab my hand and the shield got stronger. I couldn't hold the shield long enough and I collapsed into the person next to me. I tried to get up, but I was beat up pretty badly. The two fireballs that hit me really took their toll. I was being stubborn and I managed to stand, only to be pushed back down, as a fireball went over me. I was a little dazed while all the attacking was going on and I didn't see who was helping me stay alive. I looked up to see a blurry image of a man with silvery white hair before I slipped into unconsciousness. I woke up a while later in a room I didn't recognize. I tried to get up, but winced in pain at the bruises on my ribs.

I heard a voice say, "Careful, your ribs are bruised pretty badly." 

I managed to ask, "Where am I?" 

The man said, "You're at my castle, in one of the guest rooms." 

I asked, "Who are you?" 

The man replied, "My name is Maximillion Pegasus, and you need your rest." 

He said, as he left the room. Knowing who he was, and after making sure my wings would be able to carry me, I escaped through the window. Pegasus saw this on his monitors, and sent a crew to capture me if I should happen to fall. I did start to weaken a bit, and knowing of the men searching for me below, I went to the mountains, and hid inside the cave that Bakura found me in when I was refusing to eat. Kemo notified Pegasus that they lost me in the mountains and went back to the castle. Seeing that the coast was clear, I headed back to the village. I got there to find everyone scouting the area for me. I landed and winced in pain with every rapid breath. I told them about Pegasus being there, and how he took me to his castle after I collapsed during a battle. Yami couldn't believe it, and he knew that Pegasus probably sensed him there. Yami explained how evil Pegasus was, and told the others to find a place to hide me; if Pegasus knew I was in their group, he would more than likely steal my soul to force Yami into a duel with him. Bakura and the others brought me to the cellar and put me to bed. Just as they started to leave, they heard Pegasus talking to Yami. I lay in fear as to whether he would be able to find me. Yami explained how the group has seen many travelers come and go and that he didn't know who I was. Pegasus didn't give up searching though; he asked to search the house. Bakura, the others, and I tried to be as quiet as possible, but it was hard to stay calm when we knew what he was capable of. Pegasus left saying he'd be back to further search the perimeter. The next day came in which Yami had the time to visit me in the cellar that night. Pegasus arrived at 8:00 sharp that morning to search the perimeter. At the time he was searching the perimeter, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were in the cellar with me. Yaten tried to help me sit up to eat, when he hit my bruised ribs causing me to cry out in pain. Yami and Pegasus turned to the sound as Pegasus headed towards the cellar, where he found me. 

"Well, well, what have we here?" Pegasus said, smiling evilly. "I thought you said that you hadn't seen her." He said turning to Yami. 

I jumped from the bed and bolted for the door saying, "He didn't." 

Unfortunately, Pegasus had a cane with him, and he tapped my side causing me to collapse to my knees. Yami stood in front of me warning him to stay away, but Pegasus didn't stop and he managed to grab my arm, pulling me out from behind Yami. When Yami tried to move in and hit him, 

Pegasus said, "If you want her soul to remain in tact, I suggest you stay put.

I looked back at the others helplessly as Pegasus brought me back to his castle.

I shouted, "Why did you bring me back here? Can't you take a hint? I don't want to be here!" 

Pegasus replied calmly, "I have to give Yami a reason to come to my castle so that I may get his millennium puzzle, and strip his powers from him." 

"So basically, I'm a hostage." I said sarcastically. 

"Hostages don't get fully furnished rooms. You'll be a guest here until I get Yami's puzzle." Pegasus said. 

"More like a prisoner." I mumbled. 

Pegasus looked at me angrily and went to slap me when he hit a hard surface. 

"Clever girl, putting a shield up to defend herself." He said angrily. 

"I should take your soul for that! But then, I won't have a soul to bargain with." "I can get Yami's puzzle in exchange for your safe return. It's brilliant." Pegasus told of his plan aloud.  

I thought "I'll prevent him from ever keeping the puzzle long enough to do any damage." 

Yami burst through the castle doors with Darien, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki right behind him. I cast a spell to see what was going on outside of the room, through the mirror. I saw Pegasus walk up to Yami, and yank the puzzle from around his neck. Yami disappeared, and Yugi was back to normal.

"I finally have it!" Pegasus exclaimed. 

I thought "Oh no! I have to see where he puts it, so I can reach through the mirror, and take it back." 

I saw Pegasus being attacked by Seiya, Taiki, Darien, and Yaten in their feline forms. Unfortunately, he held Yugi hostage and they ended up being locked in the dungeon. I saw Pegasus put the puzzle on an altar in one of the lower rooms of the castle. 

I cast a spell saying, "The image that I see becomes close for me to reach, turn this mirror into a portal of passage for me." 

I went through the portal and took flight, so that I wouldn't step on the floor sensors as I grabbed the puzzle. Once the puzzle was in my hands, it started glowing and Yami appeared as a ghostly image. I told him everything would be alright, and that I would free the others from the dungeon cell they were placed in. I went back through the portal and into the room, only to form another portal to the dungeon cell to unlock it. I set the others free and gave Yugi the puzzle. I then went back through the portal to the room and closed it. Pegasus entered the room explaining how he succeeded and that my soul would be his forever. 

I shouted, "Mirror wall!" 

Just as a golden light came from his eye; it bounced back at Pegasus, capturing his soul. The others walked into the room and Yami thanked me for helping him and Yugi. When we got back to the house, Yami replaced the broken rope around the puzzle with a chain and slipped it around his neck. My ribs eventually healed and that night there was a ball at the castle. I put on my formal dress, which had red shoes and red around the cuffs of the sleeves. I then met the guys who were awed at how beautiful Serena, Rini, and I looked. Rini wasn't too happy about the ball because she knew she wouldn't have anyone to dance with. I danced with Seiya, Taiki and Yaten asked a couple of girls to dance, Darien and Serena were together, and Yami and Bakura watched the excitement. Rini sat in a chair and watched everyone dance around happily, while she had become a wall flower. 

Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of her and a boy with silvery hair asked her to dance. He didn't have to ask twice, she was on her feet in a matter of minutes dancing, and smiling as they went around the floor. When the dance was over, Taiki and Yaten liked the girls they were dancing with so much, they asked for their names. 

"My name's Amy" the first girl said. 

"My name's Raye" the second girl said. 

"Nice to meet you" Taiki and Yaten said in unison. 

Rini had already thanked the boy for the dance, and now she was asking for his name.

The boy replied, "My name's Peruru." Rini then told the boy her name.

 "I'm Rini" she said. 

"That's a pretty name." the boy said, causing Rini to blush.

We said our farewells and headed back to the house. It was dark, and I was beginning to get a bad feeling. I looked behind me to see Shadow firing up an attack to blast Rini. Before I could say anything, something blasted Shadow from behind. Rini looked to see Peruru hitting him with white light. Shadow turned around and knocked the boy out. As he fell, I raced to catch him. With him safely on the ground, I looked back at Rini, who was not happy. Rini's eyes glowed bright red just before she went into her feline form and cried out, 

"Soul Tiger!" 

We all watched as a spirit flew out of Rini's heart; causing her to collapse, and broke Shadow's arm, before he cried out in pain and vanished. The spirit returned to Rini, but she just wanted to sleep. 

I said, "Our strongest attacks could be our downfall." 

"Why do you say that?" Yami asked. 

"Once we use our strongest attacks we can't fight anymore; we're too tired and weak."

Darien carried his daughter into the house with Peruru close behind. Darien put Rini to bed and told Peruru that he could stay as long as he'd like. The next day Taiki and Yaten were walking around with Amy and Raye when Amy collapsed to her knees holding her head. Taiki bent down to help her as several branches came up from the earth encasing them. 

Amy was screaming "My head, it hurts, I can't control it." 

Taiki knew this was a flare up of new and unexpected power, from an element that Amy hasn't worked with yet.

Taiki said, "Calm down, you need to focus your mind on embracing the power that has suddenly arisen within you." 

"I can't, it's too strong, it's tearing me up inside!" Amy cried out. 

Taiki took a stern tone with Amy and shouted, "If you don't try to control it, it will kill you!" 

Amy heard Taiki and started trying to control the power. The branches started to return to the earth slowly, but she started to lose concentration and the branches started growing back again. Taiki coaxed her through the ordeal with much effort. Finally, the branches all retreated back into the earth revealing a very exhausted Amy. Amy collapsed into slumber and Taiki carried her back to the house. Taiki, Yaten, and Raye were confronted by the others as they asked what had happened. 

Taiki said, "Amy's earth element woke up while we were on our walk. I had to coax her on how to get control over the surge of power. She gained control, but doing so exhausted her. I'm going to take her to one of the guest rooms." 

The others sat down and relaxed, knowing there was no real threat and that Shadow hadn't attacked. I looked at Raye who seemed really worried. 

I asked, "What's wrong?" 

Raye answered, "I'm worried. If an elemental power can flare up that suddenly, one of us might be the next to have an energy burst." 

I replied softly, "Having an energy burst isn't contagious, it just happens." 

Raye looked up and said, "That's exactly why I'm worried, I might be next." 

I said, "You saw how Taiki reacted when Amy had her flare up didn't you?" 

Raye nodded.

 "What makes you think Yaten wouldn't do the same for you?" I continued. 

"He seems so, I don't know, quiet, it's as if he doesn't want to be near me." Raye said sadly. 

"I've learned many things Raye, and the way you two were dancing last night, I wouldn't doubt he cares for you." I said reassuringly. 

Raye looked at me with hope in her eyes and as she got up and went to her room she thought,

"I hope you're right." 

In Rini's room, Peruru was keeping watch when Darien entered the room. 

He said, "You know, she's only resting because she used her strongest attack, and that puts us out for three days." 

Peruru looked up at Darien and smiled. Thanking Darien for the reassurance, he headed down to the kitchen to get something to eat. 


	4. D&D Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shadow got so annoyed with Kaiba, he killed him.

Two days later, Rini was up and about again and going on frequent walks with Peruru. Peruru left for two weeks after they had their last walk, to visit his friends. Yaten noticed Raye being really quiet and asked to talk to her as they took a walk through the woods. Raye agreed, and as they walked, she explained how she felt. Yaten told her that he did care for her, but he wasn't used to having someone around who he could really talk to. As the couple got close to a wall of rock, Raye was taken into a cyclone and started flying up uncontrollably. Yaten, in seeing the fear in her eyes, flew up to help her gain control. 

"Raye, you need to focus your mind on controlling your element!" Yaten shouted through the high velocity of the winds.

Before he even began to coach Raye half way through the steps of control, Shadow showed up. 

"Oh, having problems with one of your elements I see." 

Yaten left Raye and got defensive shouting, "I won't let you harm her!" 

"Who said it was her I was intending to harm?" Shadow asked slyly, as he blasted Yaten into a tree. 

Raye knew she had to get control so that she could help him; she focused her mind as best she could and the cyclone brought her back to the ground. 

"Hey ugly!" she shouted. 

"How dare you address me in such a manner?!" Shadow shouted angrily.

Raye was already mad that Yaten was unconscious among the splinters of the tree.

As an attack came at her she shouted, "Fire of Raven's Eye!" two streams of fire shot out of her eyes and Shadow vanished saying, "I'll be back and I'll have my revenge!" 

Raye walked over to Yaten and laying a hand on his side she said, "Healing wind." 

Yaten regained consciousness and slowly got up. "I see you found out how to control your air element." Yaten replied smiling. 

"Well, it was obvious you couldn't help; you were unconscious." Raye replied sarcastically, causing Yaten to chase her all the way back to the house. 

As they walked in, I asked how their stroll went. 

Yaten said, "Ok, except Shadow attacked us." 

We all said, "What!" 

"Yeah, and I had to save him." Raye said, teasing Yaten. 

"I was smashed into a tree; it's kinda hard to avoid an attack when you don't know its coming." Yaten said as a defense. 

We all laughed and went on with what we were doing. The next day Seiya, Yami, and I flew around the forest to check for any signs of trouble. Suddenly, my aura turned into flames and was pitching off small, hot embers. 

I ended up falling to the ground in an open meadow area. Yami tried to help me but one of the coals flew at him and his puzzle activated to protect him, blocking the ember from hurting him. Seiya landed and when he tried to help me three rather large embers flew at him; luckily, he dodged them. As the two of them got closer; my aura expanded and the embers got larger, flying at them in large groups. I couldn't handle the immense power and started screaming in pain as embers flew everywhere. 

Yami shouted, "What is wrong with her!" 

Seiya shouted back, "It looks like her fire element just woke up, and it's trying to take control!" 

Again Shadow showed up to make things difficult. Yami told Seiya to help me while he fought Shadow. Seiya started trying to coach me through it, but he had to first turn his aura to fire to get close enough to be any help. I was having a really hard time, and I was close to passing out when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Seiya trying to help me. I was in too much pain to hear him if he should try to talk to me. Instead, he coached me through it telepathically. Explaining what I had to do, he stood by me in the intense heat. I listened as best I could and tried real hard to control it. I found it very difficult to control, but once I had grasped it I was fine, besides the fact that I was tired. Shadow was beginning to overcome Yami and I was really irritated that he was hurting one of my friends. Using the power that I had just grasped, I attacked him from behind shouting, 

"Fiery Arrow of the Phoenix!" as a phoenix turned into an arrow of fire striking Shadow dead center in his back with the force of an explosion. 

Shadow vanished cursing. I fell from the sky and hit the ground hard. 

Seiya picked me up and said, "That attack really knocked her out. Although it wasn't her strongest, it still was a lot for her to handle since she just barely got control over it." 

Yami said, "Let's just bring her back to the house and put her to bed. The sooner she's rested, the sooner she can help us fight Shadow." 

Seiya replied, "Good idea" as they headed back to the house. 

The next day, Serena and I took a walk through the forest and got separated. When I found her, Shadow was holding her up by the throat. I was very angry at seeing this and I called on my hand cross bow and shot him dead center in the back. Shadow dropped Serena and spun around in a rage following me as I took flight; I turned around and cried out,

"Storm of Gold!" 

A giant ball of gold came at him forcing him into a sticky situation, being pinned to a wall of rock and causing him to curse a lot as he struggled to free himself. I then went to check on Serena and make sure she was ok. We walked back to the house and started formulating a plan of attack. 

Shadow finally escaped the sticky situation and recalled all our battles in which we had used our strongest attacks, and he devised a plan to use that against us. The next time we would be confronted by him, would be our last. Shadow planned his attack and worked on any flaws before he returned to get revenge, and to destroy us. Shadow appeared in the sky and watched us, waiting for the time to get everyone's attention. Once he had everyone in his sights, he attacked with a molten fireball. We all jumped out of the way just in time. We looked up to see Shadow, before Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Darien, Serena, Rini, and I, took to the skies to fight him. Shadow laughed evilly as the first stage of his plan was coming together.

I said sarcastically, "You finally got out of that sticky situation?" "I don't know why you're laughing, it's seven against one." 

Shadow laughed, "You actually think you can defeat me? All of you combined couldn't defeat me, especially since I'm fighting to get my revenge." 

I attacked Shadow first before Seiya could move to stop me. Shadow grabbed me by the wrist and threw me into a tree, snapping it in half, and causing me a lot of pain. Seiya saw me hit the tree and through his rage, he used his Phoenix of Fire attack on Shadow. Unfortunately, Shadow dodged the attack, and Seiya fell to the ground. Yami, and Bakura, ran up to see if Seiya was alright, and they realized he was just resting. In seeing Seiya fall, 

Taiki cries out, "Water Spirit!" and he hits Shadow, but his attack alone didn't even faze him. 

While Taiki was powering up I managed to get up and back into the air, as Taiki fell to the ground. Against all opposition from the others, I launched my attack and fell back to the ground, struggling to stay conscious. I was conscious long enough to hear Yaten cry out, 

"Earth Angel!" 

I then blacked out as he fell to the ground. Serena was angered by seeing Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and me on the ground and unconscious. 

Serena first cried out, "Moon Spirit!" to distract him and then she launched her Flaming Spirit; before the attack was dodged, and as she got weak, Shadow grabbed her and threw her into the nearest mountain. 

This angered both Darien and Rini, but Darien was the first to launch his strongest attack by shouting,

 "Tidal Wave!" 

Shadow was getting bored with all of the pathetic attacks being forced on him and he grabbed Darien's arm flinging him into the ground as hard as he could. After seeing her father flung into the ground Rini was enraged, before attacking she saw something in the distance; 

She ignored it and attacked shouting, "Soul Tiger!" 

Just as she started to fall, Peruru had returned and saw her; he caught her and placed her on the ground gently. He then looked up at Shadow with anger blazing in his eyes. Peruru attacked Shadow head on, only to miss him several times and be thrown into the nearest building. 

Just as Shadow laughed evilly at everyone being on the ground, Goku came across the village again and this time he brought Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo. The six warriors saw the battle scene and 

Trunks shouted, "Hey ugly! Why not battle someone with more power!" 

Vegeta smirked and chuckled at his son's remark, while Shadow turned around in a rage saying, 

"How dare you address me in such a manner!" 

The five saijins of the group went to their super saijin forms, while Piccolo powered up. Shadow was about to retreat but Goku was too fast and managed to knee him in the gut while Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo used their attacks and bombarded him. They then saw Shadow unconscious and heading for the ground. 

"I'll finish him!" Gohan shouted as he fired a Kamehameha wave. 

Shadow had blown up and was no more. At that moment, Amy and Raye had just returned from the next town to see most of the group either slammed into the ground or in other areas. With the Z Fighter's help they were able to carry us into the house to recover. First, Goku got an unconscious Serena out of the rubble around the mountain. Next, Trunks lifted a very sore Peruru out of the rubble of the building; and last, Bakura dug Darien out of the ground. Then Gohan picked me up while Goten got Rini, Vegeta got Yaten, Piccolo got Taiki, and Yami grabbed Seiya. We all spent the next week recovering from the battle. Amy and Raye visited Taiki and Yaten as often as they could; and Seiya kept trying to sneak out into the woods, convincing the others that he was fine. Vegeta finally got fed up with it, and chained him from head to toe to the bed.

"Try to get out of that one you stubborn mortal!" Vegeta shouted. 

Seiya lay in bed pouting; he couldn't very well do much else. After a week went by we were all up to full strength and we were able to go about our usual business. Vegeta did finally unchain Seiya from the bed, where he bolted up and headed straight for the bathroom. We were all happy that the threat from Shadow was finally over and we could continue our lives in peace; or could we?


	5. D&D Chapter 5

D&D Chapter 5

A New Enemy

We all got up the next day and Darien, Serena, and Rini decided to go on an adventure of their own for a month or two so we bid them farewell and a safe journey. Life went back to normal shortly after Shadow was defeated and we were able to celebrate our victory with the z fighters before they went back to their families. We were in the park when Seiya came up behind me and grabbed my waist; before I could protest he threw me into the air. I called out my wings so that I wouldn't fall to the ground. Just then a man in a midnight blue suit came over and asked to join us. I got a bad feeling as did Yami, Bakura, and Seiya. Yaten, Raye, Amy and Taiki sensed it too but said that he could to be polite. The man didn't notice me until I came down and landed folding my wings away again. The man introduced himself to be Cirrus. We introduced ourselves and he took a long look at Raye, Amy, and me. He suddenly formed a fireball and blasted us. I jumped into the air and hung there while Amy and Raye did their best to dodge it. He then went to blast the guys. I swooped down and picked up Yami while Seiya called on his wings and lifted Bakura. Yaten and Taiki got Raye and Amy. We started flying off but the man found a way to separate us into four groups, two in each, and managed to get the edge of my left wing causing pain and causing me to lose altitude until I was about two feet in the air. I ended up dropping Yami before I fell to the ground. Yami rushed over to check on me in which I was fine, but I told him that I wouldn't be flying for a while. 

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Seiya and Bakura had landed and were in the middle of a heated argument on how the hell they ended up as a pair to work together.

"I won't work with an insolent child!" Bakura shouted. "Go find your chick!" he continued. 

Seiya went and smacked him hard upside the head. Bakura grabbed his head and went to hurt Seiya very very badly but was stopped when Cirrus approached them. 

"What the hell do you want you son of a bitch!" Bakura yelled. 

"Touchy, touchy." Cirrus said calmly. 

Bakura was ready to punch his lights out when Seiya stopped him earning a glare. Cirrus walked up and grabbed Bakura's throat and forced his back into a tree. Seeing this pissed Seiya off and he took his flame blade slicing the hand off of Cirrus, which just grew back. 

'Damn! He can regenerate.' Seiya thought. 

Bakura was free and he went behind Seiya whispering a plan of attack (or rather, retreat) in Seiya's ear. Seiya frowned at the idea but decided 

'It's better than dying.' 

In another part Taiki and Amy had landed and were trying to formulate a plan to find the others. Yaten and Raye were in another part of the forest as well but they were playing rock-paper-scissors to find out who gets to choose a direction to follow. We all had to find a way to reunite with the others, and I was starting to get hungry. I was lucky to find a stream with several fish and ate to my heart's content. 

"Are you done yet?" Yami asked impatiently. 

I replied sarcastically, "Gee, you seem to be in a hurry; got a hot date?" Yami glared at me before grabbing my wrist and pulling me along down the path.

Seiya and Bakura were still looking for everyone when Bakura started whining. 

Seiya said sarcastically, "For someone who's supposed to be 5000 years old you certainly act like a baby." 

Bakura stopped whining and glared at Seiya before retorting, "Well at least I don't have to worry about a troublesome chick that finds trouble wherever she goes." 

Seiya, who was behind him, gave him a good kick in the butt causing Bakura to fall flat on his face. After an hour of forks in the road we were all reunited finding that Taiki and Amy were waiting in the same spot for us for a long time. 

Cirrus showed up applauding saying, 

"Good job, now see if you can find the girls" as he vanished along with Amy, Raye, and me. 

Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten ran at top speed to no place in particular and then turned around shouting, "Are you guys coming or what?!" 

Yami and Bakura just looked at each other and shrugged before taking their time walking towards them. They took their time that is, until Yaten and Taiki ran over and grabbed their arms forcing them to run. After two hours of cursing, long paths, and some smacking of heads, they finally came to a dark castle. 

They looked at the door which was heavily chained and locked when Seiya groaned, 

"Where the hell is a skeleton key when you need one?!" 

Suddenly Trista showed up again only this time she had Hotaru with her. 

Bakura and Hotaru looked into each others eyes for a brief moment before Hotaru realized she was blushing and quickly turned her back to him. Trista unlocked the door and they all walked in. They started walking down the hall when a trap door opened under Hotaru and she screamed as she started to fall; when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up and saw Bakura before he pulled her to safety.

"Uh, hello can we get going!" Yaten yelled. They all continued on their way until they heard yelling coming from one of the doors. 

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere." Seiya whispered. 

They burst into the door to find us in a cage and me cursing at Cirrus. Raye was trying to hurt Cirrus very badly, but was unsuccessful. 

Hotaru called on her silence glaive causing Bakura to think,

 'Ooo, Sharp pointy object that can cause serious pain. I gotta get me one of those.'

Cirrus turned with a sly grin on his face to the newcomers. Seeing Trista and Hotaru he planed on kidnapping yet two more girls but he didn't get the chance. Trista unlocked the cage and let us out and Seiya blew up his castle as we left. Seiya was frowning when we headed back to the village. 

"What's wrong?" I questioned him. 

"Cirrus has the power to regenerate." Seiya said flatly. 

"What?!" came the startled reply from everyone except Bakura. 

"I cut his hand off with my flame blade and he just regenerated his hand." Seiya said sadly as we walked into the house. 

Seiya sat down and I tried to comfort him by rubbing his back. We talked about strategies to battle and then Bakura and Yami led Hotaru and Trista to some rooms they could stay in. 

            The next day, I went for a walk around the woods and got a bad feeling I was being followed, unfortunately I couldn't turn and attack fast enough and was knocked unconscious. I came to, to find my hands tied up on a low tree branch and my feet could still touch the ground. My head snapped up as I heard someone's foot steps coming towards me. Cirrus suddenly came into view and I said angrily,

            "You?! What do you want with me?!"

            "All I want is the animal spirit within you." He replied calmly with an evil smirk.

            "Why did you wait until I regained consciousness?" I questioned him.

"I wanted a kiss before I put you out of commission." Cirrus said as he grabbed my chin and pulled me up into a kiss.

I growled before I bit down hard on his bottom lip.

            "Ahhh!" Cirrus screamed before pulling away and slapping me.

At that point, the others found us and saw me tied to a tree and Cirrus' lip was bleeding, before it sealed up right in front of us.

            "Let her go Cirrus!" Seiya yelled.

            "Not yet!" 

Cirrus yelled before forming a sapphire ball of energy and throwing it at me causing me to let out a startled cry of pain before losing consciousness.

"What have you done!" 

Seiya shouted as he ran to attack Cirrus; only to get hit by the same energy he used on me, and have his animal spirit separated from him as well. Yami, Bakura, Trista, Hotaru, Amy, Raye, Taiki, and Yaten all watched in horror as both feline spirits were put in cages and Seiya and I lay unconscious. Both Taiki and Yaten attacked and had their spirits taken as well. Cirrus looked at the collection of felines he had gathered and laughed at the horrified expressions on the faces of Amy, Raye, Trista, Hotaru, Yami, and Bakura before disappearing with the animal spirits. Yami went over and picked up Seiya, Bakura untied and carried me, Amy got Taiki and Raye got Yaten and they headed back to the village. As we were in our rooms resting, the others were downstairs devising a plan to get the spirits back.

"Look, Amy and I have animal spirits too; Amy has an arctic fox and I have a red fox." Raye explained.

"Then why didn't he take your spirits?" Yami questioned.

"We never took our animal forms in front of him, so he doesn't know about our spirits." Amy explained.

Bakura noticed Hotaru looking at the ground and Yami noticed Trista had a worried expression on her face.

            "What's wrong?" Yami and Bakura questioned them.

            "We too, have animal spirits." Trista said sadly.

            "What?!" They all asked surprised.

            "I have a black panther's spirit and Hotaru has a swift fox." Trista answered.

            "Good, we can use this to our advantage." Bakura said excitedly.

            "No, we can't." Hotaru said, stronger than she had intended.

            "Why not?" Yami asked.

            "Because, Cirrus can easily take our spirits, once he knows it's us." Amy explained for the others.

            "How could he possibly know?" Bakura asked.

            "Usually, felines don't have red, purple, or violet eyes." Raye answered.

            "Cirrus probably has tons of animal spirits how can we tell them apart?" Amy asked worriedly.

"I remember seeing Blade and Seiya in their feline forms; they each had an amulet." Yami answered.

"So, we find some spirits with amulets, then what?" Raye asked.

"Then, we set them free." Yami answered simply.

"That won't work, unless we have the bodies that they were taken from." Trista stated.

"Why not?" Bakura asked getting tired of all the set-backs.

"Because, the spirits will roam freely and Blade, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten will never regain consciousness." Hotaru answered.

"Oh." Bakura said flatly.

They finally decided to go into the castle in their regular forms and attack Cirrus with the elemental powers that they had to their disposal. Trista stayed behind to work on a formula that would break down the cells in Cirrus' body so that he wouldn't be able to regenerate. Once inside the castle, they found the door in which Cirrus had all of the trapped spirits and attacked him from behind. Cirrus fell over in his chair and looked at them angrily.

"What are you going to do? I have all of your strongest animal spirits and there is nothing you can do to save them."

Just as he finished his sentence, Trista entered the castle and the room they were in and threw a bottle that had some pink liquid in it and Cirrus screamed,

            "It burns, it burns!" "What have you done to me?!"

"It's a chemical that will break down your regenerative cells so that you can't regenerate!" Trista said with a know-it-all tone.

"Nooo!!" Cirrus screamed as they all used their attacks and killed him.

When they all got back to the village with the animal spirits, they went into each room separately and released the animal spirits one-by-one. Bakura released my animal spirit, Yami released Seiya's animal spirit, Amy released Taiki's animal spirit, and Raye released Yaten's animal spirit. We all came to and I ran into Seiya's room hugging him tightly as Amy did the same to Taiki and Raye did the same to Yaten. We all lived happily for years on after and we never had another strong enemy since that day. Bakura and Hotaru found that they really liked each other and got along very well; and to this day they have been a couple. Yami and Trista have a similar story, Yami found that like him, Trista also felt lonely at times and they too became a couple and got along well.

The End


End file.
